GTA: Lucky City The Lucky
by Mr.EraserRain
Summary: Kagami is the member of a biker gang called The Lucky, a group founded from the ashes of a large groups hopes and dreams. But when the clubs origenal president gets out of rehab. Kagami finds herself in the middle of a turf war.Can the sisterhood survive?


"Come on guys, come on let's go" Kagami said as she exited The Lucky clubhouse, a slightly run down old building. It was the remains of an old highschool that looked as if it was burnt up in some sort of fire, but the class rooms had now been converted into a large bar area with dozens of seasoned biker veterans standing around listening to death metal. The floor was littered with empty alcohol containers and cigarette packs. "Alright, everyone, c'mon. Break it up, let's go." Kagami walked down the concrete steps and on the sidewalk in front of a lineup of motorcycles.

Two other women emerged from the clubhouse. Misao, the club treasurer. And Matsuri, the club enforcer. Kagami was the clubs vice president, but was the temporary president while the clubs real president, Tsuruya, was in rehab. Kagami got on her signature Hexer, a white chopper with dark blue stars painted on the sides. Misao got on her yellow Diablo, while Matsuri got on a black and red Zombie cycle. They each rode off down the road. They noticed a violet haired woman in a brown leather jacket crossing the intersection they had crossed at, while a fight between two hobo's broke out on the side walk to the right of them. They kept driving to their destination, the rehabilitation center to pick up the president. They arrived on the scene just in time to see their boss emerging from the center with a green haired police officer with glasses.

"You do understand what probation means?" Yui-Nee-San said.

"Uh...yes ma'am" Tsuruya said.

"It means that if you continue down that same path, you'll be locked up and calling some cellmate Momma within a month." Yui said.

"Yes ma'am" Tsuruya said.

"If I had it my was, we wouldn't waste our time - you'd be inside already." Yui said.

"I have made great progress. My share on willfulness was one of the most powerful things they had ever heard." Tsuruya said.

"I hope I don't live to regret this." Yui said.

"God works in mysterious ways." Tsuruya said

"In this case, it seems God is down right...perverse. You stay out of trouble." Yui said as she walked away.

"Yes Momma." Tsuruya said with her arms crossed.

"Excuse me?" Yui turned around.

"Yes, ma'am" Tsuruya said as she saw her crew approach the center.

"Remember. It's a disease." Yui said.

"I know Yui, I know. It's a disease...meetings everyday...call you if I feel the need to use...pray, I pray, in fact I'm prayin' right now...and...you know what? I've changed...and you...are the one who changed me, Yui." Yui walked away and got into her police car.

"Girls, shall we get the fuck out of here!" Tsukasa yelled to her crew.

"Yo, here you go." Kagami approached Tsuruya with a black leather jacket with The Lucky written on the back of it with a large grey star. Just like they ones everyone in the club wore.

"'Bout time..." Tsuruya said as she put on the jacket. "Home, sweet, home." Tsuruya, club president.

Tsuruya got onto Kagami's cycle. "Alright, back to the source. That bar had better be stocked!" Tsuruya pointed toward the open road.

Kagami got on the bike and sped off Matsuri and Misao in tow.

Yui's police car sped by going at least a hundred miles an hour. "Damn" "ahh..." "Jesus" were just some of the expressions said as everyone was amazed that she could drive in such a way.

"Only you would get taken down inside of a country club!" Kagami said angrily. "But how were things in there? I felt so bad for you." Kagami said kindly.

"You tsundere...anyways, it was hard, harder than you'd think. I don't know which I would rather go back to, stints in the hole, or group shared cluster fucks in that place." Tsuruya said

"...Okay then...didn't need to know that..." Kagami said.

Tsuruya continued. "Yeah, weather it's train gangs in the showers or prison made maid costumes, there is definitely and undeniable twinge of lesbianism in this fine country's correctional system." Tsuruya finished.

"No wonder you keep getting caught then. You can't stay away from it." Kagami said.

"...I know..." Tsuruya gripped around Kagami's waist even tighter.

"Gahaaa..." Kagami's face turned red.

"I'm only kidding...I know you love Mikuru but damn..." Tsuruya loosened her grip. "Now lets get one thing clear, I keep getting caught because bitches like you ain't watching out for me..." Tsuruya said while she was cut off by Kagami

"...Don't question me. Sometimes you gotta look out for yourself, Tsuruya..." Kagami was then cut off by Tsuruya.

"Okay, I'll save my questions until I see the chapter. And you better have looked after my bike." Tsuruya said.

They all arrived back at the club house and pulled up right in front of the building and parked in the spaced reserved for them out front.

"Bet your happy to see this place again, Tsuruya?" Kagami said.

"You have no idea." Tsuruya said.

They all got off their bikes and walked through the front doors into the bar area.

"Barkeep, whiskey shots all around." Tsuruya yelled as she walked in.

They each took a seat at the bar and pounded down a shot. Except Kagami, she wanted to stay sober, she knew that stuff would cloud her judgement. And at a time like this, that was the last thing she needed.

"...so...Kagami...where's my bike?" Tsuruya said cheerfully.

"You know where it is..." Kagami said.

"...Let me rephrase that question..." She took a deep breath and grabbed Kagami by the collar on her jacket. "Where the FUCK is my bike, and why the FUCK haven't you got it back for me?!" Tsuruya yelled.

"Because you know where it is..." Kagami said calmly.

"Are you deaf?" Tsuruya said to Kagami. "Give me that whiskey." She said to Matsuri, as she already knew and handed it to her as Tsuruya chugged the bottle. "Are you fuckin' deaf?!" Tsuruya yelled.

"No..." Kagami yelled calmly.

"Then answer the God damn question. Why the fuck haven't you gotten it back for me friend, sister?!" Tsuruya yelled.

"One word: Business." Kagami said. "Like I told you when you were in there, or were you so busy playing holier-than-thou you started believing your own bullshit?" Kagami still remained calm.

"Oh, forgive me...I've had a complicated few weeks..." Tsuruya said sarcastically

"I can only imagine, Tsu." Misao said.

"SHUT UP, MISAO!" the entire group said.

"Ya know, coming off of heroin's kinda hard. I think I acquired this touch of amnesia. What business is more important, 'miss tsundere bitch, lookin' like you just walked out of some feel good school girl anime series', than you best friend's bike when she's close to getting a fifteen year stretch?" Tsuruya yelled.

"The business that pays her lawyers fees. The business that puts food on all of our tables. The business that we are all in, while you're out pretending to be saved." Kagami tried very hard to keep herself calm.

"...GET...MY...BIKE!" Tsuruya yelled into Kagami's face.

"What am I, you fuckin' dog?...Don't you remember the good times, before they shut down the school? huh? Remember the conversations we used to have, when I would help you all with your homework because you were all too stupid to do it yourselves." She walked over to the other side of the room and pointed to the indentations in the ground when desks used to be. "Look, this is where we sat. We used to eat lunch in here together. Remember box lunches and chocolate cornets. Remember the conversations we had about light novels and shooting games. Remember manga and anime. Remember fixing each others hair in the mornings. Remember, huh?" Kagami lost her cool as she exploded in a rant.

Matsuri finally opened her mouth to join in. "Remember Kagami, how all the adults, the people we trusted and depended on just shut this place down. So we protested...and you know what that got us...expelled...one month before graduation...then they reopened it a week before graduation...we could have had great lives, but no, were stuck down in this run down old building...you told me that..." Matsuri was cut off when Kagami slaped her across the face.

"You told me?...you don't tell me shit you little bitch...don't you fuckin' remember why we call ourselves 'The Lucky' because that week they opened it back up the place caught on fire and every...single...living person we cared about died in there. We were the lucky ones who were expelled and in turn survived." Kagami finished. "Listen Tsuruya, The Death Star's were pissed and they had a reason. Your bike chopped off that girl's leg. And those deadbeats kept the bike as payment." Kagami said to Tsuruya.

"You need some heart, Tusundre. I can't believe I'm hearing this." Tsuruya said

"And I can't believe this - after everything we did for you...paid your rehab, paid your lawyers fees, paid your rent, paid everything, shit, we set stuff up for you. We do well, but it's time to be smart." Kagami said.

"You're right, you're right, no you're right...You know what I'm gonna do? I'm gonna run right out and buy a condo. Get a mortgage, 401(k). Then fold that over into an IRA and a CD...what the fuck, seriously...be smart? You be smart you fucking chump, you're ridiculous. Have you got a healthcare plan?" Tsuruya said sacrasticly

Misao saw Kagami about to lose it again so she grabbed her arm. "Come on Kagami. Let's just get her bike. Come on." She pulled on Kagami's arm.

Misao and Kagami began to walk out.

"Wait - come here." Tsuruya said as she waved Kagami back towards her. Kagami walked over and stood in front of her now. "Listen, I'm a little pent up right now. You saw that shit I had to go through, right? It was really frustrating. Fucked up shit. Craziness, right? Okay so I'm a little pissed off and I've been a bit of a prick lately, but come on. You built that bike for me. That's gotta stand for something." Tsuruya was persuading Kagami to be on her side.

"Yeah, you're right, sister, I'm gonna go get it. And you know what? Peace and prosperity be damned." Kagami began to exit.

"Peace and prosperity be damned my sister. You're my sister Kagami, always. Let's go." Tsuruya said as she followed her.

Misao and Matsuri got on their bikes, while another member Jason hoped on his to join in. Jason had long brown hair that he had in a pony tail, he wore a black leather jacket with 'The Lucky' written on it like all the other members. Kagami got on her bike with Tsuruya on her back as they all took off to the Death Star's territory to retrieve Tsuruya's bike.

"Until we get my bike, I'm the monkey on your back." Tsuruya said squeezing Kagami. "Look at me, I managed to avoid prison but I'm still in a compromising position with another woman." Tsuruya said

"Yeah, well, I ain't too happy about it neither." Kagami said

"Do you wanna turn around to the clubhouse?" Tsuruya said.

"No... remind me again who's idea it was to build that place where a hundred of our friends died." Kagami said

"Fuck if I know. But with all that therapy, a drink and the road is all I need." Tsuruya said.

"Good to know." Kagami said.

"Have you been missing me all that time I spent sharing and caring in rehab?" Tsuruya asked.

"Let's get your bike and save the emotions for later." Kagami said

"Ya know Kagami I have a feeling you could use some of those trust exercises in there to get over your tusundre mood swings." Tsuruya said "I'm gonna blindfold you when we get back. All you gotta do is fall back and trust your sisters catch you. Can you do that?" Tsuruya asked

"You girls'll be too drunk to catch VD, let alone one hundred pounds of Japanese school girl." Kagami retorted.

"What's your problem now you tusundre fuck?" Tsuruya asked.

"Nothing." Kagami said

"I'm the leader of this chapter again, Kagami. And you're just another sister. Can you handle it?" Tsuruya said.

"As long as you run the chapter right we can all handle it." Kagami said

"I'll run it the way it needs to be run. Same as I'm doing now." Tsuruya said

"Really, it feels kinda diffrent. Before, all we cared about was having fun, the sisters, getting drunk, it was 'screw you, you get in our way, your gonna get your teeth kicked in.'" Kagami said

"Thank you for sharing! And now what's it feel like to you, Ka-ga-mi." Tsuruya asked

"It feels like knocking heads is aa full time job. And maybe if we stopped doing it for a minuite and looked around, we'd realize that the fun ended in that fire. No more chocolate cornets, no more homework, no more friends, no more future." Kagami finished.

"Yeah, well I signed up to be a sister for life, you tusundre bitch. If you're in The Lucky for the good times only, fair weater weekends in Okinomiya, then you ain't in The Lucky. You get me?" Tsuruya said

"Chill out, I just hope when we decide to take a break, to slow down, that it''s still an option on the table." Kagami finished.

The entire group rode down town as they heard "Wildside" playing on the radio. The wind blowing through their hair.

"This is what we live for...the open road..." Kagami said.

"I can't wait to get my bike back." Tsuruya said.

They all pulled up on the junkyard where they saw Tsuruya's bike, a black and golden dream bike surrounded by three of the members of the Death Stars.

"Kill these deadbeats and get my bike!" Tsuruya yelled to the group who each got off their bikes and proceded to run towards the area where the bike was being held. In a hail of gun fire erupting from sawn-off shotguns, including the one Kagami always kept strapped to the side of her bike. There was nothing but gun smoke in the air now of what laid three dead members of the Death Stars.

"Ladies...Lives were lost today, but it was all for a good cause." Tsuruya said as she got on her bike. "It's like a dream come true." She yelled as she rode off with the others in tow "Back to the club house."

"Hey Jason, I haven't seen you around latley. Where you been?" Kagami yelled over the roar of the choppers thundering down the street.

"Yeah, I've been fucking this Japanese broad in Little Japan. Geters her psycho artist mommy real mad." Jason said as he laughed.

"If she gives you trouble, she'll just have to start worring about the whole chapter on her. Tell her that, then we'll see how psycho she is." Kagami said

Misao then yelled. "So, Tsuruya got her bike back, maybe now she'll be cool."

"Yeah, Misao? Something tells me killing those deadbeats wasn't enough for her." Kagami said as she knew Tsuruya would not hear her even though she was right in front of her. She was too busy with her bike.

Matsuri said "What's Mikuru gonna do now Tsuruya's back?"

"I don't care. That's her call. It's a free country." Kagami said

"I don't know where you've been living, sisters are the only free people I see."

They all arrived back at the clubhouse.

"Okay, Tsuruya, you got your bike. Take what you gotta take, drink what you gotta drink, fuck what you gotta fuck. I don't car, kill who you gotta kill. But get it out of your sistem. And when you do, give me a call and we'll get back to business." Kagami said

"You're not my mother., sister. Remember who the head of this chapter is." Tsuruya said

"I do, trust me." Kagami said.

"Tell me, do you still have Mikuru's number? Why don't you give her a call for me. Tell her that I'm inside the clubhouse and am getting all sorts of fucked up. And that I would really like too..." Tsuruya looked around her to see all the poeple in the clubhouse, mostly men at the bar. "...I mean, we. Would love to see her in that maid outfit." Tsuruya said as she walked into the bar.

Kagami just calmly tried to walk away from the situition and went upstairs to her room that she had made out of an old classroom. She had converted the old lockers into a closet, and had a mattress in the middle of the floor for sleeping. She walked into her room and hit the mattress face first and fell right asleep. 


End file.
